SEBLAK
by terBANGTANkan
Summary: SEkolah Bangtan kopLAK. Cerita keseharian murid SEBLAK yang penuh liku-liku. Humor garing, receh, kriuk-kriuk. Kalo gak suka, gak usah dibaca, didiemin aja :D / BTS / NAMJOON / SEOKJIN / YOONGI / HOSEOK / JIMIN / TAEHYUNG / JUNGKOOK


**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEBLAK**

**SE**kolah** B**angtan kop**LAK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SEBLAK adalah sekolah menengah atas di Seoul yang tidak terlalu populer, tapi juga tidak terlalu terbelakang. Intinya sih biasa-biasa aja gitu. Tapi, walaupun tampak biasa, kelakuan murid-murid di sana sungguh luar biasa.

_Extra_ \+ _Ordinary_, itulah kata Bang PD, sang kepala sekolah yang kelakuannya juga tidak jauh berbeda dari para muridnya. Nama aslinya _sih_ Panji Darsono, tapi sukanya dipanggil PD aja biar kedengerannya keren. Dia juga ogah dipanggil Pak atau Om, terlalu _mainstream_ katanya. Makanya dia nyuruh para guru dan murid buat manggil dia Bang aja, biar kesannya lebih akrab gitu. Pantesan murid-muridnya pada sengklek, kepala sekolahnya aja rada geser gitu otaknya. _Au_ _ah_ mati lampu~

Namun di antara sekian banyak murid berkelakuan _absurd_ di sana, ada 7 murid yang paling _Extra_ \+ _Ordinary_. Saking luar biasanya mereka, bahkan sampai bisa disebut luar binasa. Dan inilah biodata singkat mereka :

\- **Kim Seokjin** –  
Kelas XII - IPA (Ilmu Pengetahuan Alay)  
Biasa dipanggil Jin. 18 tahun. Ganteng, tajir, tapi tidak rajin menabung. Penyuka warna _pink_. Paling tampak normal di antara mereka bertujuh, tapi sebenernya itu hanya mitos belaka, karena kelakuan aslinya justru yang paling alay.

\- **Min Yoongi** -  
Kelas XII - IPS (Ilmu Pengetahuan Sesuatu)  
Nama samarannya Suga, Agus, dan bahkan Agustina. 18 tahun. Jenius, tamvan, senyumnya semanis gula, tapi mulutnya sepedas bon cabe level 69. Suka datang dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba juga suka kejang-kejang gaje dimanapun dan kapanpun dia berada.

\- **Jung Hoseok** -  
Kelas XI - IPA (Ilmu Pengetahuan Avatar)  
Nama bekennya _sih_ J-Hope, tapi sukanya dipanggil Hobi atau Hosiki. 17 tahun. Berisik, hiperaktif, namun mempunyai senyuman yang lebih cerah daripada masa depannya _author_. Hobinya nge-_dance_, terutama goyang Bang Jali.

\- **Kim Namjoon** -  
Kelas XI - Bahasa (Bahasa Tubuh)  
Kadang dipanggil RapMon _a.k.a_ Rap Monster, atau RM _a.k.a_ Remukan Maicih, padahal dia sendiri juga bingung napa temen-temennya manggil dia kayak gitu. Cerdas, mempesona, _errbody_ _say_ _lalalalala~~_. Tutur katanya puitis romantis tapi agak autis. Tangannya ajaib, bisa merusak benda apapun disekitarnya. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

\- **Park Jimin** -  
Kelas X - IPS (Ilmu Pengetahuan Syalala)  
Nama panggilannya ChimChim. 16 tahun. Badan sekuriti, muka helo kiti, jari tangannya unyu kayak biskuit tini wini biti. Hobinya pecicilan dan kadang-kadang suka kolaborasi goyang Bang Jali bareng Si Hoseok.

\- **Kim Taehyung** -  
Kelas X - Bahasa (Bahasa Kalbu)  
Nama kerennya V, tapi kadang dipanggil Vante alias V yang gak nyANTE. 16 tahun. Tampan rupawan, tinggi semampai, cool abiez, idola ibu-ibu bermotor matic, tapi sayang otaknya miring 69 derajat. Mempunyai keahlian kayang sambil berjalan dan koprol sampai patah tulang.

\- **Jeon Jungkook** -  
Kelas X - IPA (Ilmu Pengetahuan Auahgelap)  
Panggilan _manly_-nya JK, tapi panggilan unyunya Kookie. 15 tahun. Badannya gede kayak atlet angkat besi, tapi wajahnya imut-imut unyu kayak anak kelinci minta diadopsi. Manja, pecicilan, kadang sok-sokan acting jaim-jaim _tsundere_ gitu tapi seringnya gagal. Hobinya nyanyi sambil angkat barbel, kadang sambil angkat galon dan angkat jemuran juga.

Nah, bagaimanakah kisah para murid SEBLAK yang luar binasa itu? Saksikan di bioskop-bioskop kesayangan tante anda~~

Eh, gak ding! Stay tune di sini aja ya, Gaes~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC (Taehyung Botakin Chimchim) ?**

**Atau**

**END (Emaknya Namjoon Dua) ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heii gaes~

Ini repost ff lamaku di akun yg dulu.

Jadi kalo kalian ngerasa udah pernah baca n familiar ama ceritanya, harap maklum yah :D

Ini bukan plagiat, oke~

Love youu~ :*

**_terBANGTANkan_**


End file.
